Talent
A talent is an additional class-specific ability or power that requires talent points to gain or improve. Each class has three Talent Trees to choose from. Basics Personalizing your character is what separates each character of the same class. During the early Beta Test, the character Talent system was very rough and Blizzard went back to the drawing board to make the system more intuitive by adding prerequisites to the Talent system. If you have played the Diablo series of games you'll be more than familiar with the idea of a skill tree and this is the new system Blizzard has employed for World of Warcraft's Talent point assignment. Why have Talents? As you play the game and your character levels up, starting at level 10, your character is given 1 talent point (TP) every level to assign to their Talent Tree. Each character has a different tree and different Talents. The reason talents are included is so that each player in the game of the same class willl be slightly different as far as how their skills work and how effective they are in combat. Without this system each class character would be identical, which doesn't exactly add variety to the gamespace. It's up to you as the player how to make your character different by specializing in the character's different Talents. How does the Talent system work? With the maximum character level set at 60, a player can effectively assign a maximum of 51 talent points to their tree (leveling from 10 to 60 gives 51 TPs). Attaining a certain Talent's ability to augment your character is not as simple as just assigning 1 single point into a Talent. For example, to activate and utilize a Talent in the second tier of the tree, you may have to assign 5 or your TPs into a Talent in the top tier prerequisites before it becomes active. Because the system is tiered, players have to think long and hard about before assigning a point. Once you have allocated a TP, you cannot unallocate it. However, there will be NPCs available in some of the larger cities to allow players to reassign all their Talents. While planning one's template, take note that the ultimate talent in each of the Talent Trees require 30 TPs to be already placed in that tree. This means that to learn the ultimate Talent in a line, you need to place at least 31 points in that tree, and this prevents you from learning the ultimate Talent of the other 2 trees because you only have a maximum of 51 TPs to use. Each character class features three different Talent Trees and they are all different for each class. You may want to specialize in one tree or spread your TPs over 3 trees. Spreading your TPs will mean that it would be impossible for you to become efficient in one single Talent discipline - the choice is yours. Where do I assign Talent Points? There are a couple of ways to activate your Talent screen. One method is to click the Talent icon on the interface bar at the bottom of the screen (assuming you are using the default UI coded by Blizzard). This pops up the Talent interface which features the main Talent window showing the tree and Talents and also features three tabs along the bottom which can be clicked to flip between each of the three trees. You can also activate the Talent interface by pressing the N key. What if I choose the wrong Talents? Don't panic! Players have the ability to unlearn all their talents and start over. Class Trainer, for a modest fee (which increases rapidly each use), will let you remove all TPs from your tree. You can then reassign all your TPs. Keep in mind that all TPs are removed from ALL trees. Where is a Talent calculator? * Wowhead Talent Calculator * Official Talent Calculator * Panda Hideout Talent calculator (english) * Merciless Talent Calculator (german/english/french) * wowvault Talent Calculator (english) * JudgeHype Talent Calculator (french) Category:Talents Category:Gameplay Category:Game Terms